Fate/Lost Writings
Fate/Lost Writings tells the story of a woman who gets dragged into the Lost Holy Grail War of 1995 thanks to her servant, Avenger. Setting: Lost Writings takes place in Fuyuki City, and acts as a Midquel between Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero Plot: Characters: Humans: Celia Fenn: An English reporter who travels to Fuyuki City to find out just what the cause of the flaming mud that spilled out into Shinto that killed many people and injured several more. Through strange occurrences she ends up becoming the Master of Avenger. Kaito Nakano: A mage that studies with his mother to become a well endowed magus in the mage's association and ends up teaming up with Celia on multiple occasions. To his suprise he ends up becoming the Master of Saber. Ayumu Fujimoto: The CEO of Fujimoto Industries, and a big time figure in media, constantly showing up in TV shows, Newspapers, Daily News broadcastings, among other things. His greatest accomplishment (at least according to him) is joining the Holy Grail war and summoning archer. Manami Itou: A magus hired by the Einzbern family to do what Kiritsugu didn't do, bring them the grail, cold, down to earth, and ruthless, employing many unfair tactics to win the war. She does have a soft spot for her servant Lancer however. Mariya Ignatiev: One of the seven main magus of Russia, she travels to Fuyuki as she was chosen as a master to fight in the Grail war. She decides to summon a servant from the Rider class. Kazuki Matsuoka: A calm minded monk that works with the church to monitor the grail war in more obscure territories. He ends up being chosen by the grail to be the Master of Caster. Mizuki Minami: A lazy Magus that uses Golem magic to do everything for her, with the exception of summoning her own servant Assassin. Ryouta Ishikawa: A yakuza who is infamous for jumping people and shooting up various establishments just for the hell of it. Regardless, the grail chooses him to become the master of Berserker. Servants: Avenger: Edgar Allan Poe, a cold man that is actually a reanimated corpse within a war machine. A cold hardened individual who only saved Celia because A. he needed a master and B. she reminded him of his wife: Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe Saber: Zorro, a chivalrous thief that was immortalized in media that stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Archer: John Barclay Armstrong, a Texas Ranger that fights moreso for disposing of evil rather than monetary gain like his master. As a result of clashing ideals their plans end up clashing as well and they don't get along well with each other. He's a kind man who doesn't really want to cause too much unnecessary trouble. Lancer: Lu Bu Fengxian, a young boy who is for some reason deceivingly strong, a naive individual who gets distracted rather easily yet always gets the jobs he's given done somehow. However that doesn't mean his insane side won't occasionally come out, especially when he gets excited. Rider: Spiculus, a man who mainly knows fighting due to his former life as a gladiator, however outside of fighting he's sharptounged and vulgar like his master. Caster: Queen Mab, a kindhearted queen with no real grudges, she has a rather "close" relationship with her master and does everything she does to make sure he's safe. She uses her own magic and fairies to help her in battle. Assassin: Charlotte Corday, a rather aloof assassin that mostly scouts the battlefield before outright joining in. She gets bored of everything and gets quite lazy like her master if she doesn't have any plans to go for. If she does have plans however, she will do anything to get them done. Berserker: Rangda, a demon queen that disguises herself as an old woman to keep people from knowing her true identity. Despite how she looks, she is quite powerful and utilizes various types of magic to crush her foes.